


Eyes

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [37]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Creepy Basements, M/M, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: While staying at Jake’s grandparents farm Charlie makes an unpleasant discovery in the basement.





	Eyes

Thousands of bright, beady little eyes stared at him through the dark. Charlie stood frozen on the second last step of the basement stairs, not daring to move as he listened to the scratching of teeny tiny feet on the old cement floor. He took a painfully slow step back, carefully moving up to the step behind him, hardly daring to breath.

The stair creaked as the last of his weight settled onto it.

The basement went dead silent then there was a rustle of movement, like a wave, towards the stairs. Charlie bolted up the steps and slammed the basement door closed.

“You never told me your grandparents’ basement is infested with rats!” He exclaimed, breathing heavily as he leaned against the basement door. He would never have agreed to stay here, let alone go into the basement, if he had known that. No matter how much his boyfriend extolled the virtues of October on a farm.

Jake frowned, looking over from the kitchen counter where he was chopping vegetables. “This is Alberta, Charlie. We don’t have rats.”

Charlie stared at him. “Then...what the hell is in the basement?” The door behind him shuddered and hundreds of minuscule voices echoed his name from the other side.


End file.
